The first objective of this research is to develop a demographic profile (revised population, crude birth, death and natural increase rates) of the Guatemalan population from 1950 to 1973 for each of the 325 municipios of the country, which are the basic units of socio- cultural dynamics. This same profile will also be developed for the ethnic groups, Maya Indian and Ladino, of each municipio from 1960 to 1973. These profiles will use standard demographic formulas using vital registration and census data. However, the census data will be corrected for underenumeration and especially misclassification of the Maya by techniques previously published by the applicant (of Appendix I). The demographic profiles are needed for the development and evaluation of family planning and public health programs in Guatemala. Using the corrected census data and some of the census socio-cultural data, the second objective of this research is to develop an index of tradionalism-modernization for the Maya groups of each municipio. This will be useful for family planning programs in determining expected return on investment for the various types of Indian groups.